Happy Mother's Day, Mom
by Joanne K. Riordan
Summary: Even the toughest demigods need some love. Even the greatest heroes have a mother. Sometimes, we tend to forget that. This is my Mother's Day gift to all the mothers in the world.


A/N: This is dedicated to all mothers out there-moms, grandmothers, aunts, everyone who has ever played the role of "mom" to someone else. Especially to my own mother, who is amazing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I swear this upon my copy of The Last Olympian. Warning: Out of Character-ness may occur.

* * *

Percy reached out and rang the doorbell, before remembering that he had his keys. Then he fumbled with the jagged pieces of metal, until remembering that the building got a doorman. Sheesh. Being a half-blood was taking its toll. But all of his aches and sores were forgotten once his mother opened the door, the smell of fresh blue chocolate-chip cookies wafting towards him in the air.

"Percy? You're home early from your date with Annabeth! Come in, I have cookies in the oven!"

* * *

Annabeth fidgeted in front of the doors of the Empire State Building. Was cutting short her date with Percy and going all the way up to Olympus worth it? _Of course, he wants to spend time with his mom on Mother's Day_, she thought. _And so do I_.

"Card to the 600th floor, please."

The security guard looked up from a card she was reading. She had been smiling while reading it, even though the drawings were inaccurate and the writing was messy. It was probably made by children of her own.

The guard shared a little smile with Annabeth, as if reading her intentions, and slid over the card.

"Here you go."

In the elevator, Annabeth winced at every rustle of the plastic bag. Athen-her mothe-Athena-_mom_ most likely had the things she wanted to give. This was stupid.

With a _ding_, the elevator doors opened. Annabeth found herself in front of Athena's home in no time. Walking in, she found her mother waiting for her.

"Hello, um, mother. I brought you these-"

Before she could second-guess herself, Annabeth shoved out the bag. Athena looked in to pull out a few books on the theory of evolution and a copy of some of Annabeth's innovations.

Annabeth bowed curtly and turned, cheeks flaming red.

"Wait!"

She turned to be hugged by Athena.

"Thank you, Annabeth. And call me Mom."

* * *

"Hello!"

The Demeter cabin crowded around Demeter, who was smiling warmly and asking them how were they, what were they up to, did anything exciting happen that day. Katie stood off by the side, watching her half-siblings clamor around their mother, and smiled a bit. Her family was happy; she could ask of nothing more.

Then Demeter spotted her.

"Come on, Katie!" "Join in the fun!" "Relax a bit!" The Demeter cabin's voices called out to her, her mother's rich voice among them.

Katie had a wide grin on her face when she walked towards them. This was even better.

* * *

"Grover Underwood! Have you been eating enough tin cans? Really, you look too _skinny_! I have a nice Louis the Sixteenth sofa for you; eat up, eat up!"  
"Mom! I'm fine!" Secretly, Grover was pretty happy.

"You're the chosen one of Pan! A Lord of the Wild! Oh, you make your mother so proud!"

"_Mom!_"

* * *

_Ding-dong!_ The bell rang, and Clarisse waited.

The door opened. Clarisse's mom was a kind, yet a no-nonsense person. That was what attracted the attention of Ares.

"My goodness, Clarisse! You've grown so big! Come on in, give your mom a hug!"

Sometimes, Clarisse remembered that she didn't have to be the big bad demigod all the time.

* * *

Hestia poked the coals in her hearth. Today was Mother's Day. The hearth burned. Hope fluttered in Pandora's _pithos_.

Hestia was a maiden goddess-she would never be a mother. And yet, she was the gentlest and most mother-like of all the Olympians-maybe even all of the goddesses of Olympus.

Hestia never had a little boy pulling on her skirts for a cookie. She never had a little girl's drawings hung up with alphabet magnets on the refridgerator.

She felt a pang in her chest, but ignored it and resumed tending the hearth. She was mother to the world. And that was enough.

* * *

Thalia cried.

Yes, she cried. Because of what day it was. And what it constantly reminded her of. She let the cold, crisp just-before-dawn air bite at her skin, distracting her. It didn't completely distract her. It never could.

Artemis appeared next to her.

"Thalia, why do you cry?"

No answer except stunned, shocked silence.

"Is it Mother's Day?"

A sharp cry of pain and sorrow told Artemis the answer.

"I'm sorry, my lady. It's just that-"

Artemis sat next to Thalia, smile light but loving.

"Just remember this, Thalia. To some Hunters, I am a sister. To others, I am a leader. But to a select few, I am a mother."

She left, leaving Thalia to ponder on her words.

* * *

Luke watched his mother fly around, humming and making burnt cookies and moldy sandwiches. The Iris-Message shimmered. What cruel joke was Hermes playing, sending him such a message today-on _this_ day, specifically?

Then it hit Luke. Maybe Hermes was trying to be a good father, making up for what he couldn't do. Maybe this was his way of showing that he cared.

With this revelation, Luke was able to watch the message more easily-not guiltless, but with more love and understanding in his eyes than pain.

* * *

Frank rubbed the medal, thinking a bit. He couldn't cry. Crying was not the Roman way. He couldn't show weakness, especially since he wasn't even a full member of the Legion yet. And the Fifth Cohort, no less. While some of the demigods and legacies visited their parents in New Rome or the mortal world, he was the only one in the bunks. There was no harm in letting it out, and great pain in keeping it in. A great sob wracked his body.

Then Hazel walked in. Frank didn't notice her until he felt her hand patting his back.

"Hey there, it's okay."

Frank looked up. Even with his blurred eyesight, he could tell it was Hazel. He was partly embarrassed, partly confused, and partly touched. Unfortunately, it wasn't the stammering or the "thanks" that came out first. It was the-

"How come you're not visiting your mom?"

Hazel shook her head.

"She's dead. And even if she was alive, I couldn't leave." She held up her arm with the glyph. "Daughter of Pluto, remember?"

Frank nodded shakily. "Oh… Um… Well…" Now the stammering came. Hurriedly, he tried to hide the medal in his pocket.

Hazel noticed, but didn't push, something that Frank was grateful for. They just sat there, arms around each other's shoulders, watching the sun go down and the campers start trickling back.

* * *

Chiron smiled. Even heroes needed some love. And mothers were there for it.

* * *

Lupa smiled; Not a "you're dead" smile, nor an "I know something you don't" smile, but a true, genuine, happy smile. Even Romans needed to take a break. As a mother wolf, she knew that.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Hug your mom, tell her 'Happy Mother's Day' or 'I love you'. To any mothers reading this story, Happy Mother's Day! Have a good life.

~J.K.R.


End file.
